Dark Fire Dragoon Smasher A/DSWR
This is one of the three brother beys they represent chaos darkness and peace this one is the weakest of the three. This bey has since evolved to Fiber dragoon Facebolt: fire dragoon It is a facebolt that has a dragon on it with darkness around it also this facebolt contains the power of a dark star fragment. Energy Ring: Fire Dragoon it has three dark dragon heads they have rubber on them for spin stealing. Also it has two modes one is for protection then the other is absorb mode. Fusion Wheel: Smasher it has 3 gaps with metal on each side of the gap for smash attack mode. Then for absorb mode it has one flat spot that can reflect attacks but let the bey absorb spin also. Spin Track: Attack/Defense the attack/defense spintrack when in defence mode it is one big circle it can defend attacks because the track spins with ball bearings so no rattling occurs so no spin loss. Then when I command the voice reciver on the part turns a gear in the middle of it that retracts the track's round shape and 6 sharp fangs stick out giving out tons of damage if you are hit with this mode. But if the track gets damaged then the last mode used will be used for the rest of the battle. Also it is the hight of the 100 spin track. Tip: Sharp Wide Rubber This tip is like ray strikers tip only there is much more rubber so there is more movement and they bey can dissapear for a longer ammount of time and it can spin for a longer time. SM Black Hole Move: This move turns the areana into a black hole sucking everything into it with dark star fragment power except dark smasher who is able to resist the black hole with dark power. uses: 1 Blast Burn: The bitbeast rises up out of they bey and spits out fire to melt the other bey and then it retracts back into the bey then the dragoon bey sets on fire but somehow becomes immune to fire and any hits on the other bey will melt it's metal wheel. Abilitys Dark Blast: This move makes dark dissapear for a little with the SWR tip then it suddenly reappears under the opposing bey by ramming under it. Then and blasts it with heat that the friction that the spinning creates. uses: 3 Black Hole Booster Attack: this attack is like starbooster attack but this one is an evil version. When the bey flys up from hitting a wall in a stadium into the air it causes MAJOR friction and heat from spinning and going through air at high speeds. So when it hits the other bey is causes a HUGE explosion. Also if there is no walls then it crashes into the other bey in play and with the recoil it gets pushed up there. OR if there is solid ground it will use the rubber to start bouncing that will get it up into the sky to hit the other bey uses: 3 Laser Blast: when in smash attack mode the bey can build up heat and friction from spinning into the 3 gaps then it blasts it out with the wind pushing the power out. So it acts like a propeller hitting any bey that is around the same hight or higher then smasher with the blast. It also may cause melting and cracking on the spintrack and tip. uses: 3 Laser Barrage: The bey builds up friction in the gaps but instead of staying in place it uses it's tip to suddenly go around the other bey and barrage it with it's metal wheel and the laser and during this attack if it hits then the other bey is unable to escape without being hit and if it does try to get away because my bey is going so fast it hits the other bey VERY hard. Dark Laser Blast: The bey lets out lasers like in laser blast but instead of going out the laser shoots up by letting the point of friction become lower on the metal wheel and lets it shoot up then the friction builds up in the facebolt and releases it out multipul times and it would normally make it fall off of dragoon but instead since the lasers are pointing up the bey just keeps bouncing around in the cage and getting it's track and tip blasted by lasers and it causes HUGE damage. Statistics Category:Unregistered Beys